The Aftermath
by namkrow 20
Summary: Setting is after Hunger. Mostly Sam and Astrid. Could be more than a one-shot- I left it open so I could if I wanted to. Hope you enjoy my first fan-fic!


Chapter One: Better Beginnings

Sam was having a good day, these days, which were a rare occasion only weeks previous, were becoming more frequent. Things were finally going his way, well except for the fact there was still no adults. He was walking back from his surfing session with Dekka and the occasional Quinn, which had become a weekly ordeal- work Monday through Friday, Astrid Saturday, and surfing Sunday. Problems were limited now that the Council was in place because kids were too afraid to bring their problems to Sam for fear of being put on trial. This stopped a lot of Sam's stress, but not all of it; he still had to deal with the usual thieves and other city problems. But today, was Sam's day to relax, have fun, and do whatever he felt like doing. Sam smiled to himself as he thought about these things, and liiked up. Behing him, he knew, though he couldn't hear it, was his beloved ocean and in front of him was his destination, the plaza, where he was to meet Edilio after his surf session for their weekly walk-through of town. After five minutes of walking, he spotted the figure of Edilio talking with their friend Albert by the old McDonald's. As Sam approached, both boys looked up and greeted him.

"Hey Sam," said Albert.

"Hey man," Sam replied.

"Whats up Sam? Enjoy you surfing?" Edilio asked with a grin.

"As always," Sam returned the smile,"you ready to go?"

"Yup, see ya later Albert," Edilio waved.

"Bye Sam, Edilio." Albert nodded to both boys as he walked into his newly formed McMarket.

Sam and Edilio began making their way through the plaza and surrounding blocks, checking to make sure everything was as it was suppose to be. This, like Sunday surfing, had become a weekly routine for Sam. Usually Edilio accompanied him but when Edilio was taking care of his other sheriff's duties, Astrid or Quinn would accompany him instead. Today, the two friends discussed the normal- any problems, complaints, and emergencies, as well as food supplies and work force. However, towards the end of their long walk, Edilio brought up a subject that hadn't been mentioned within the recent weeks.

"Sam, before you leave, there's one more thing I've been meaning to tell you about." Edilio started. Sam stopped walking and tuened to face him, they had arrived back at where they started.

"Go on," Sam said

"Well, I haven't seen Zil or Hank or any of those guys in a couple weeks. I know you asked me to keep an eye out for them so I asked around town. No one has seen them either."

Sam frowned. He had wanted to monitor the freaks vs. normals situation after Hunter was exiled but now that the main problem was apparently gone or missing, there wasn't any need for it. But where were they then?

"Ok, thanks Edilio, see ya tomorrow."

Quickly reading Sam's expression, Edilio told him,"Sam, don't worry about it right now. It's your day off. Go home to Astrid and we'll talk more tomorrow, alright?"

Sam sighed, "Yea you're right... See you later." Just as Edilio turned to leave, Sam repeated what he had told Edilio, Dekka, and too many others time and time again. "Edilio?"

"Yea Sam?"

"Thanks for still being alive man, I couldn't do anything without your help dude."

Edilio smiled a sad smile and looked Sam straight in the eyes, "Its all thanks to Lana, but hey, your right, you can't do anything without me." Edilio ended with an impish grin. He knew Sam blamed himself for everyone's near-death experiences, so lightening up the subject was a must when Sam brought it up, which happened to be quite frequently. And once again, it worked. Sam matched his grin after a moments hesitation and slapped him on the back,

"Don't get cocky." Sam said. Both boys parted their ways- Edilio to the firehouse and Sam to Astrid and Petey's house where he stayed most of the time. Sam checked his watch. Five after seven. Hopefully dinner would be ready by the time he got there, which would be pretty soon. He ran a hand through his hair more out of habit than anything and was once again surprised at its length. Astrid insisted on cutting his hair until Sam finally gave in. She wasn't that bad to be honest, in fact, she was pretty good, his hair was now two inches shorter than it had been but it could still curl at the ends like both he and Astrid liked it. Before he knew it, he was in front of her house and the smile on his face seemed to stretch from ear to ear. He quickly jogged the remaining distance to the front door and knocked raptly. After only a few moments, he heard footsteps and the door opened.

"When are you ever going to just walk in?" Astrid said with a soft smile, leaning against the door frame.

"Tomorrow I will I promise," Sam replied with a gleam in his eye. Astrid opened the door the rest of the way to let her boyfriend in, playfully nudging him as he walked past her, and told him,

"You know you always say that and never do it right?" She shut and locked the door behind him.

"Do I? I've never noticed," Sam, still grinning, said as he moved towards Astrid. She, realizing his intentions, stoop up on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and gently pressed her lips against his for a brief kiss. After a few moments, Astrid broke it off and smiled warmly at Sam. Together, they made their way to the kitchen where they found little Petey sitting at the table playing his ever-present Gameboy.

"Hey Petey," Sam said, both he and Astrid watched Petey intently. After the Darkness had been destroyed five weeks ago, Petey had become slightly more responsive, looking up when being spoken to and seeming to register what he was doing half of the time. When Sam spoke, Petey looked up indifferently at him slowly but quickly returned to his game.

Sam shrugged, "What's for dinner, babe?" he asked looking from Petey to Astrid, Astrid's look said it all, she specifically told him on multiple occasions not to call her that around her brother. He hastily corrected himself, "Sorry... uhm, what's for dinner?"

"Much better, Sam. Tonight we're having fried fish with green beans." Astrid said.

"Sounds good to me I'm starving!" Sam exclaimed. Starving. He knew he shouldn't use the word because he actually knew what starving felt like and it wasn't by any means something you should compare to or take lightly. After the Bertos were made, kids wanted and had to work to get money which bought them food and other supplies. As Albert had told him, this resulted in more food. Lots of food. Enough to feed 300 people for a long while. People fished with Quinn, picked the crops with Edilio and Orc, and some of the "mutants" put their powers to use and hunted like Hunter did. There were still rations and the extra food was being kept under lock and key.

Sam leaned back against the counter and watched as Astrid cut the fish and microwaved the green beans for the two of them, Petey had already eaten before Sam had arrived. _BING!_ The microwave was done.

"How was your day?" Astrid asked Sam, breaking the silence and setting a plate in front of him.

"Surfing was amazing. I miss the real swells but Dekka does a good job," Sam started excitedly, "that took a better part of the day away. Then me and Edilio..."

"Edilio and I," corrected Astrid.

"Yea, anyways, we walked the town and talked about the usual, that turned out to be kinda a bummer."

"Why?"

"Cause Zil and his crew have gone missing and I wanted to keep an eye on them."

"Well where could they have gone to?" Astrid asked Sam. Sam could almost see the wheels spinning behind her eyes.

"I really don't know yet." Sam replied puzzled.

They both contemplated in silence except for the sound of eating utensils clinking. After they had finished, Sam took all three plates away to the sink and sat back down wondering what he would do the rest of the night, maybe watch a movie he thought. Astrid glanced at the clock- 8:00- time for Little Petey to go to bed.

"Oh! c'mon Petey, time to sleep. Sleep! Sleep!" Astrid said, using his trigger phrase. Petey immediately stood up and followed Astrid up the stairs, never once taking his eyes off his game...

Twenty minutes had passed by the time Astrid came back down the stairs; Sam wasn't in the kitchen. Or the bedrooms because she hadn't heard anyone come up behind her. She peeked into the living room- it was dark- but there was her Sam, stretched out on the large couch with the remote in his hand. He had put in a movie that Astrid knew was one of his favorites, though she'd never seen it before. He motioned her to him, he looked absolutely adorable Astrid noted as she walked the length of the room to the couch. He petted the very small spot next to him on the couch to his side. This is a first... thought Astrid.

"Come lay with me and watch the movie, it just started." Sam said. Astrid was skeptical, there was no way she could fit on there with him.

"I'll fall off, Sam." Astrid said. Sam thought for a split second. He threw down the remote and shifted onto his side so there was double the room.

Sam looked straight at her, "I'd never let you fall," he said genuinely. Astrid still looked doubtful but decide she'd give it a try, anything for Sam right? She laid down with him, her back against his strong chest. Surprisingly, Astrid immediately liked it, or at least she thought she did. They'd never had this much contact before. He casually draped an arm around her waist.

"You ok?" Sam breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her back. He sure was ok but he wanted to be sure that she was too. After all, he wanted to do it more often so he had to make it good the first time and make her as at ease as possible.

"Yes, thank-you." Astrid replied, and she was. It felt amazing to be pressed against Sam but she didn't think it should feel as great as it did.

"Your welcome," Sam said more to himself.

Throughout the rest of the movie, they lay like that. Sam occasionally stroking her hair and nuzzling and kissing her neck and running his hand along her side, feeling her curves. Never going anywhere Astrid would consider "inappropriate." He really didn't watch the movie that much, he just looked at his girlfriend- well what he could see of her that is. Sam loved her. More than anything in the world- even surfing, and he would do anything for her. And gosh, Sam thought, her body was amazing underneath those starched white blouses she always wore. Every time he touched her, it sent shock waves down his hand and through his body. He really, really hoped Astrid didn't notice.

Astrid was consumed in her own thoughts as well. No matter how or where Sam touched her, it sent shivers down her spine ad through her body. Her body wanted to respond to his touch but her mind refused to let it. No, she must act appropriately, what would her mother say? Just then, Sam ran his hand all the way from her neck down to almost her butt. _Her mother wasn't there and it felt so good_... Astrid! She scolded herself mentally, he's your boyfriend not your husband. _He might as well be_, thought her other half, _he is the oldest person in the FAYZ, why shouldn't we act like it?_

"Astrid, I love you" Sam interrupted her mental argument.

" I love you too Sam," She turned to look at him, forgetting how close they already were. When she faced him, their face were an inch apart, their lips even closer and both of them realized it. Astrid heard Sam's breath catch as her heart seemed to skip a beat, quite possibly three or four. For what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few seconds, they were suspended like that; both eyes locked on the others, occasionally flickering down to the other's lips which were both slightly parted waiting expectantly on the other to make the first move. Finally, Sam broke the silence.

"Uhm, the movie's over..." His voice shook slightly. Their eyes both unwillingly tore away from each other's and looked at the TV. The menu screen was staring back at them waiting for someone to choose an option. Astrid stood up and went over to the TV, took out the disk and replaced it back in its case, then turned off both the TV and the DVD player.

"Let's go to bed, it's late," Sam said, and sat up from the couch, running a hand through his hair, trying to shake his thoughts of Astrid. This action caused the bottom of his shirt to lift- exposing his tight ab muscles and tanned skin. Astrid didn't miss this and had a sudden impulse to expose the rest of his torso and... ugh I need to get a grip she thought lamely.

"Yea it is," Astrid replied refocusing her gaze on his face, "let's go." They went up the stairs to the top landing. Sam's room was to the left and Astrid and Petey's room to the right. Sam took her hand and held it tightly, he didn't want to leave her but Astrid seemed more willing.

"Was tonight ok baby?" Sam asked.

"Yea it was, well, it was..." _Amazing.. hot.. sexy.. fantastic.._ "fine," Astrid somewhat in a way lied. It was better than fine which was why she wanted, no, needed to leave him. Now. Before she did something she would regret...

"Ok. Well good night," Sam said awkwardly but with his cheeky grin she loved so much. He turned to leave to go to his bedroom.

"Night," Astrid said feebly. He took all of about three steps away from her before her self-control completely broke.

"Wait, Sam," Astrid practically yelled, closing the space between them in two bounds. Sam was halfway through his door now.

"What's the ma-" that was all he could get out before Astrid's lips came crashing down on his. Hard but soft, _wanting_, he realized. Sam was temporarily stunned; however, by the time he had recovered his senses, Astrid pulled away. She put her fingers to her lips as if she couldn't believe what she had just done and looked at Sam as if wanting his acceptance. Sam almost laughed at the sight of Astrid the Genius astounded and embarrassed at her actions. But instead of speaking, he grinned at her the rest and grabbed her hands and pulled her the rest of the way into his bedroom and closed the door so they wouldn't disturb Petey out in the hallway. He turned to Astrid. She still looked shocked.

"Astrid?" Sam hesitantly questioned her.

"Sam I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just- Oh I don't know what I did. I just lost control. It won't happen again, I promise," Astrid said almost in tears.

"No, no, no baby, I liked it. Actually I loved it." Sam smiled warmly at her.

"You did??" Astrid asked disbelievingly.

Instead of answering, he decided to show. He put his hands on both sides of her beautiful face and looked her in the eyes. Slowly, he moved closer, keeping their eyes locked. Their lips gently touched a moment later. Once. Twice. Three times. Sam shifted his hands, one on her face and in her hair and the other he place on the small of her back, bringing her closer to him. Astrid tentatively put her arms around his neck. Now he really kissed her. Like he had wanted to for months but was too afraid. He moved his mouth slowly at first, waiting for Astrid to get the rhythm, pressing her against him with his lower hand, then moved his lips faster and with more pressure. Astrid gradually responded, still learning the rhythm and technique. After three or four minutes of this, Sam couldn't wait anymore and deepened the kiss, holding her mouth firmly against his. His breathing grew ragged and Astrid squealed at the sudden intensification. Sam mistaked this as a moan of pleasure and backed her up against the door, pressing his body against hers, and sought entrance into her mouth. He felt Astrid jump when he slid his tongue across her bottom lip and into her mouth for a only a second or two, then back out. Goodness how he wanted her! His body was on fire for more... Sam moved down from her lips to neck, gently kissing and suckling...

"Sam," Astrid gasped when her mouth was free.

"Astrid..." Sam sighed, knowing what was coming but unwilling to stop.

"Sam, stop," She gently pushed him off, "we can't do this." They had went too far already. Sam stopped kissing her and rested his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath, and watching Astrid's slightly swollen lips move with her breathing.

"Wow," said Sam after a few minutes of calming down.

"Wow," Astrid agreed a little less enthusiastically.


End file.
